elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
City Watch
Every County in Cyrodiil has its own Guard. These Guards protect the capital cities of each County and other villages or settlements within. All City guards wear very similar armor sets, differences are normally just the color of the sash and material of the undershirt used, either steel or chain mail. They also wear the same model of helmet. City guards also carry a shield which varies in color, and typically displays the insignia of the County across the front. City guards are all from the Imperial Legion and as such are normally Imperial. They all perform the same duties and have the same dialogue (although they may also have additional faction-based dialogue). The guards are led by a captain, who reports to the local Count and/or Countess. Their duty is to uphold peace and order throughout the city and county, as well as ensuring justice is had in the event of a crime. Additionally, they are the last line of defense of their city in the event of assault or invasion. Level City Guards are always 10 levels above the Hero of Kvatch. This means that at level 50+, the City Guards are rather powerful, and have no problem fighting even the hardest Daedra. Guards Anvil City Guard These guards patrol Anvil and County Anvil. They wear an orange and brown version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city insignia. In addition they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, orange and brown shield with a painted motif of a Zigzag on it. Bravil City Guard These guards patrol Bravil and Bravil County. They wear an orange and white version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city insignia. In addition they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a square, orange shield with a painted motif of a Stag on it. Bruma City Guard These guards patrol Bruma and Bruma County. They wear a yellow version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city insignia. In addition they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry an oval, orange and brown shield with a painted motif of a Phoenix on it. Cheydinhal City Guard These guards patrol Cheydinhal and Cheydinhal County. They wear a brown version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city insignia. In addition they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, brown shield with a painted motif of a Green Weave on it. Chorrol City Guard These guards patrol Chorrol and Chorrol County. They wear a dark blue version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city insignia. In addition they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, blue shield with a painted motif of a White Tree on it. Imperial Watch These guards patrol the Imperial City and the entire province. They normally wear Legion Armor in the main city some members of the Watch wear Imperial Horseman helms, but the Palace Guard wear a similar version called Imperial Watch Armor. This armor is different to the normal guard armor and it looks more like plate armor. These guards are unique as they Legion Armor, instead of changing to a different guard armor. The Imperial Watch is a division of the Imperial Legion. Kvatch City Guard These guards patrol Kvatch Kvatch: Refugee Camp and Kvatch County. They wear a white version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city and insignia. In addition they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, black and white shield with a painted motif of a Wolf on it. They have been pushed out of the city by the daedra. Leyawiin City Guard These guards patrol Leyawiin and Leyawiin County. They wear a white version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city and insignia. In addition they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, green shield with a painted motif of a White Horse on it. Skingrad City Guard These guards patrol Skingrad and Skingrad County. They wear a red version of the guard armor. This armor is a steel hauberk and tabard, bearing the city and insignia. In addition they are clad in steel leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, red shield with a painted motif of two moons, one red one white. on it. Crime Within the walls of a city, and the surrounding countryside, any crime committed gains the attention of the guards; the nearest will move to the perpetrator, informing them that they have broken the law, and gives three options; pay the fine, resist arrest, or go to jail. If the perpetrator chooses to pay the fine, the guard will take them to the nearest castle and take whatever bounty was placed on them as payment, as well as search them for all stolen item in their possession. If the fine cannot be paid, due to lack of gold, the option will not be given. If the perpetrator accepts the jail sentence, they will be sent to the nearest castle to serve their sentence, based on the size of the bounty; the larger the bounty, the longer the sentence. If the perpetrator resists arrest, the entire guard will immediately engage them, attacking until yielded, or until the perpetrator is dead, or fled from the fight. If the guard has a disposition of 91 or more, they will not immediately react to a low and non violent crime, looking away as long as the crime is minor. Guard dialogue Gallery Defense of Bruma Martin Speech.png|City guard soldiers at the Battle of Bruma Bruma Gate.png|Bruma Guard attacking an Oblivion Gate KvatchResistance.jpg|A Kvatch city guard at the battle of Kvatch Trivia *Guards are not fooled by the invisibility spell when attempting an arrest. *Guards are not fooled by non-guards wearing guard armor, regardless of reputation, skills, or armor faction. *Guards will recognize the Hero even if his/her face is concealed. Appearances * Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Oblivion: Bravil Characters Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Characters Category:Organizations Category:Oblivion: Factions Category:Occupations